Enchantment
by Chibi Mathilda
Summary: Ever since returning from the future, Tsuna couldn't help but notice and develop some feelings for Yamamoto. He was simply enchanted by the other but will the rain-guardian notice him or is Tsuna doomed to have an unanswered love? Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first part of a two-shot I'm writing because the Yamamoto x Tsuna pairing needs more love! Like seriously :) So please enjoy reading this ^^

ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE AND THIS STORY IS NOT BETA-ED. SO PLEASE IGNORE ANY MISTAKES MADE AND PLEASE DO NOT CALL ME AN IDIOT BECAUSE I MADE THEM. I'M NOT PERFECT!

* * *

><p>"Rain is grace; rain is the sky condescending to the earth; without rain, there would be no life."<p>

~ John Updake ~

* * *

><p>For as long as he could remember he always had this very large crush on the most beautiful and popular girl of his school: Sasagawa Kyoko, the younger sister of his sun-gardian. But those feelings had changed after he'd been sent to the future, and now Sawada Tsunayoshi had this embarrassing crush on his rain-guardian.<p>

The brunette could still remember the first time he saw the 10 year older version of Yamamoto Takeshi in the forest. All of his friends and gardians had turned out quite handsome but the baseball player was still the most handsome out of them all. The scar on his chin and his more narrowed eyes just gave him this 'bad boy look' that completed the picture.

When they returned to their own time after defeating Byakuran he began noticing more things about the black-haired teen than he ever had before. Like the fluttering of eyelashes and the smiling face when he fell asleep in class. Or the twinkling in those brown eyes when he talked to a friend.

But most of all Tsuna was amazed by the range of expressions the older teen showed when playing baseball. A serious expressions when he watched the ball be thrown towards him, concentrated as he swings his bat, joy when he hit the ball and then again determination when he starts running across the bases. It was all very amusing to see and that's exactly what the brunette was doing at the moment.

His rain-guardian and the Simon gardian Kaoru were practising their pitching and batting. The brunette and his red-headed counterpart were seated at the sidelines watching the game proceed. The other guardians had also been invited but they nearly all declined. Or they had accepted but due to certain circumstanced they couldn't make it to the field.

Like Gokudera for example. The guy had wanted nothing more that to protect his beloved tenth from baseballs going astray but at the moment he was to busy running across town to get away from a certain swamp-guardian. Shitt P. had also been on her way to the field when she saw her not-so-secret-crush walking by and she instantly began stalking him. When the silver-haired teen ran away she chased him.

Hibari was always threatening to 'bite everyone to death' for crowding so nobody bothered to invite him over. Right now he was probably 'disciplining students' before throwing them to Adelheid who would then dish out her own punishment because they didn't look 'clean' enough. But how could they after they had just been beaten by Hibari?

Aoba and Ryohei were training with each other while the sun-guardians little sister – Kyoko – was out shopping with Haru and Bianchi. I-pin – together with Fuuta – stayed at home where they joined in on the games Rauji was playing with Lambo. The Shimon's mountain-guardian really had the patient of a saint to be able to deal with the kids and not go insane. Luckily for him Nana provided him with enough snacks as compensation. Were Mukuro, Chrome and Katou where was unknown.

"So Tsuna when are you going to tell him?" Enma asked as he kept his gaze directed towards the practice game.

"Tell what to who?" The tenth Vongola boss asked as he turned to look at the boss of the Simon family.

Cozart's heir sighed as his red eyes met with brown: "What I mean is: when are you going to tell Yamamoto about your feelings?"

"WHAT?" Tsuna's loud exclamation was enough to cause several heads to turn towards them. Even the black-haired teen they were talking about was staring questionably at them.

"He he sorry." He mumbled as he scratched his gravity-defining brown hair while pink dusted his cheeks. When everyone's attention was back on the game he resumed his conversation with Enma. In whispers...

"I CAN'T tell him! What if he hates me for it? Or worse thinks I'm some sort of disgusting pervert? I don't want to lose my friendship with him because there is something wrong with me!" Depression and tiny bits of hysteria started showing themselves in Tsuna's eyes as he begged his friend to understand his point.

"Tsuna you can really be an idiot sometimes... And there is nothing wrong with loving another man. The people who say that are wrong in the head themselves." Another sigh. "Besides Yamamoto isn't the guy to throw away a friend based on such a stupid reason."

"So what do you suggest that I do?"

"Remember that assignment that we have to do for biology? If I'm not mistaking than you are partnered together with Yamamoto for it right?"

"Yes we are going to work on it over at his house after practise is over."

"So why not confessing then?"

When the other teen remained silent, Enma decided to get a little bit more daring. Even if it could mean getting his ass kicked by Tsuna. "If you don't tell him how you feel by tomorrow morning then I will."

"You wouldn't... you would!" The brunette's face paled in horror before he let it fall forward until it met his chest. He didn't have a choice now did he?

"I'm going out for a little walk. Please ask Yamamoto to wait for me when he's done with his practise." And with that he stood up.

5 Minutes later a confused rain-guardian ran up towards where Enma was seated. "Hey kid where's Tsuna?"

"Out for a stroll." Shrugging he continued in a lower tone: "He'll tell you later tonight but remember this: if you hurt him I will personally make you go through hell before killing you." With that Enma himself stood up and walked over to Kaoru.

"Don't worry if it's up to me I will make sure that that boy experiences happiness for the rest of his life." Yamamoto's serious expression changed into his 'happy one' as he went to get changed in the locker room. 'Maybe it is best to take a shower as well. After all I have a date with a very cute brunette.'

XOXOX

Tsunayoshi was nervous as hell. Here he was sitting next to his crush and yet he could not think of one smart thing to say. He must really look like an idiot to the other. "So... euhm … what are we suppose to do exactly?" He asked sheepisly, turning bright red as he saw the other teen flash him a dazzling smile.

"Well according to this assignment-sheet the teacher expects us to do a short essay and lecture about chapter 8. Brown eyes looked towards the title of that specific chapter before widening and the rain-guardian's smile faltered for a few seconds. "Euhm... apparently we are discussing the male reproductive system."

If the brunette had been drinking something he was sure that he would have spit it back out. His residing blush returned tenfold and he couldn't help but wonder if God might hate him. Because that was what he was starting to believe...

One hour later and the 10th Vongola boss was beginning to think that his blush might become a permanent feature on his cheeks. He was just glad that he wasn't the only one affected by the contents of 'chapter 8' seeing as his rain-guardian was also wearing a blush. Less noticeable than his but still there.

But his reddened cheeks weren't Tsuna's only problem. His own 'male reproductive system' was responding to the things they had been reading and discussing and now he was doing his utmost best to will his erection away. Or at least to hide it from Yamamoto. Who knows how the other might react to it.

In his effort to will his little problem away he unconsciously began squirming which of course drew the attention of the baseball-player. "Something wrong?"

"N-n-no..." He had been trying to answer too quickly and in doing so he stuttered giving away that something was indeed wrong.

"Seriously Tsuna... If there is something on your mind you know that you can always tell me right. Is there something making you feel uncomfortable about this assignment?" Yamamoto's serious expression morphed into one of wonder before understanding flashed across his face. "Maybe al this talk about erections is making _you_ hard?"

Tears sprang unbidden in the brunette's eyes. 'He's going to hate me now, I just know it. He'll kick me out and tell everyone what for pervert I am and then I won't have any friends any more and... and...'

"Hey don't cry." The rain-guardian said as he used his thumbs to wipe away the gathered tears.

"But you h-hate me now right? Y-you must thi-ink that I- I am dis- isgus- gusting." Just like that the tears began flowing harder and harder until the boy was sobbing his heart out. Yamamoto could only look at the boy with pity before he hugged the other.

"You're not the only one affected you know..." The bigger teen said as he placed Tsuna's hand on the perturbing bulge in his pants. Big brown eyes widened even more than what could be natural as the brunette's brain seized to function for a few moments.

He never had a change to react as his other hand was placed on the baseball-player's chest where he could feel the other's heart beat like crazy. Uncertainty was visible in the rain-guardian's eyes as he softly spoke the words that the other had wanted to hear for a while now: "Tsunayoshi, I really, really like you."

"I like you too Yamamoto." The words rolled off his tongue without him even knowing but the he could clearly see the effect they had: Yamamoto's face nearly split in two as he had the biggest smile on his face ever. Bending forward he kissed his boss so passionately that it left the other breathless.

"Hey do you need help getting rid of this?" The older teen asked as he himself cupped the brunette's bulge and gave it a squeeze. The moan that he earned was enough to let him know that the younger one wanted this as well.

"Come let's move this to the bed..."

* * *

><p>I'm evil yes I know xD<p>

But seriously I just wanted if people would be interested in this. So if I get one little REVIEW I'll post the sex scene ^^

Other than that I hope that you have enjoyed reading this :)µ

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

**Warning**: lemon, some writing mistakes, maybe some ooc (I tried my best to make them as in character as possible but I don't know if I really succeeded or not...)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It would be filled with yaoi if I did.

DON'T FORGET: English isn't my first language so please excuse any mistakes. If you spot them you can always tell me so I can correct them but don't call me an idiot because of it since I'm not!

**A.N.**: this was written at 10 'o Clock in the morning while I haven't even ate something, so any weird sounding sentences and/or situations are to blame on my hunger.

Please enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>"<em>It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them."<em>

_~ Agatha Christie ~_

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi was nervous. Not only was he in the same room – alone – with his crush, he was also very much naked before said crush. Yamamoto had made it very clear that he wanted to make love to the younger one. And so he undressed the brunette which lead to his current position: lying on the bed with the older teen leaning over him.<p>

"Tsuna your beautiful." Yamamoto breathed as he kissed each knuckle on the boy's left hand. And just like that the 10th Vongola boss could feel a little bit of his nervousness fading away. It wasn't like he didn't want to do this with his rain-guardian, he was just scared to do something wrong.

But Takeshi didn't seem to mind he was to busy running his hands all over Tsuna's body and kissing certain places. Like the boy's nipples, or his bellybutton, the vein in his neck and his earlobes. Slowly but surely the brunette's nervousness disappeared completely and soon he was nothing more than a moaning mess that was waiting for something. Anything.

"Yama..."

"Call me Takeshi."

"Takeshi please..."

"Please what?"

"I don't know, please just do something." Crying out as a big hand closed itself around his leaking erection Tsuna could just feel that he was so very close to something. Yet he didn't know what... Takeshi stroked up and down and up and down his shaft in a slow rhythm until he decided to thumb the head. It was then that the brunette lost it and with a scream of pure ecstasy he came violently all over his guardian's hand and his own stomach.

While he was recuperating from the first orgasm he had ever experienced Tsuna thought of something important, very important. "Nee Yamamoto what about your dad?"

"What about him?" The older teen asked as he came to lie besides his – now – lover.

"What if he comes barging in. I screamed pretty loudly."

The other's face brightened as he answered: "Maa maa don't worry about pops he's out of town for today and tomorrow so nobody could have heard you. Except maybe the neighbours, I don't know how thick the walls are."

Tsuna paled at that thought and was planning on saying something when beside him the other started laughing. "I was kidding." And he apologized with a small kiss on the brunette's nose for scaring him.

The boss couldn't help but pout at that but decided to let it slip when he felt the undeniable proof that Takeshi was still very hard. He blushed bright red as he felt the swollen organ pressing against the swell of his butt cheeks.

"And don't worry about Reborn. Emna promised to keep him busy."

"Emna? Oh God! This is a set up, isn't it?"

The unusual grin on Yamamoto's face told it all. And yet Tsuna couldn't feel angry at him for it. In fact he was more than happy about it since that means the other must really like him a lot to go this far.

"Nee Tsuna are you ready for round 2?"

The younger boy didn't even know what the other meant with round 2 but if it would feel as good as what they just did then he was more than ready! "So what are we going to do now?"

Yamamoto simply thrust his hips slightly against the swell of Tsuna's butt-cheeks but the brunette got the idea. "Hiiee! Won't that hurt?" He asked with panic in his voice.

The black-haired teen's smile stayed in place as he went to retrieve something from his nighttable next to the bed. "Probably a little bit in the beginning but that's why we got to prepare you." And then he took out a pack of condoms and a little bottle with clear fluid in it.

Curious as to what the bottle contained Tsuna got up on his knees and leaned over Takeshi's shoulder. Asking a quite what he looked so adorable that the older teen bowed down and gave him a sweet kiss.

"It's lubrication so that you won't have any pain. Just lie back and let me do the work okay?" Another kiss and the brunette did as he was told. His head laid on a pillow and so were his hips. Yamamoto's large hands on his thighs was enough to get him hard again. Even more so when the other bent forward and lightly ran his tongue across Tsuna's erection.

When his hips shot forward at the sensation, the rain-guardian decided that it would be for the best if he held down the small hips while giving a blowjob. No matter how much he wanted to do this, getting gagged wasn't his idea of a turn-on.

And so he took the erection completely into his mouth. Varying his speed and pressure until he had Tsuna screaming in passion once again. When he was sure that the smaller teen was lost in the pleasure did he release one hand from the hips and dipped three fingers in the lubrication.

Slipping in the first one he received no sign that it hurt or that the Vongola boss had even felt the finger entering him. Making sure to pull the finger back out and in a few time he added the second one. This time Tsuna flinched a little bit and his inner walls cramped down on the fingers but otherwise he gave no indication that it hurt or that he wanted Yamamoto to stop what he was doing.

The third finger got a reaction. Yelping the brunette shot up and let out a small cry of pain. Immediately Takeshi got up from between his position in between Tsuna's legs to give the younger one a soothing kiss. "Do you want to stop?" He asked in concern. He really wanted for him and Tsuna to become one but if the other was in constant pain it would be very satisfying.

"N-no I'm fine." A few more twists of Yamamoto's fingers and the brunette really calmed down. He even began begging for more! Takeshi was more than happy to oblige but not before he put on a condom. He had the feeling that Tsuna wouldn't appreciate if he came inside him or on his back.

Turning the boy around until he was on his knees and hands he made sure to lubricate his erection one last time before entering in one swift thrust. Tsuna cried out in pain at the stretching that he felt but after a few moments of Takeshi stroking his waning erection he finally told the other to move.

And move Yamamoto did. He set the pace fast and hard and the boy under him obviously appreciated it with all the moaning, groaning and screaming he did. For a moment the black-haired teen really hoped that the neighbours couldn't hear anything because they might call the police or something like that. But then Tsuna's inner walls clamped down on him and all rational thought left him. Setting the pace even faster than what was normally considered possible he swiftly brought the younger boy to completion for the second time that day.

With a cry louder than any of those before the Vongola boss released his seed onto the bed in front of him as his arms lost all power to hold themselves up. He was making quite the sight right now: his upper body was laying on the bed while his butt was up in the air with Yamamoto still thrusting away in it. But not for very long, the sight of his – now – lover coming was so beautiful that the rain-guardian reached his own peak. With a load groan he released himself into the condom before collapsing on top of Tsuna.

"Wow, just wow." He said after a few moments of gathering his breath. Lifting himself off of the smaller teen he laid himself on his side before pulling Tsuna in a hug and placing small kisses on the boy's forehead and neck. "I like you."

Tsuna couldn't say anything, he just smiled while tears of happiness gathered in his eyes. He liked the other boy so much and he still couldn't believe what they had just done. Was this what he had been so afraid off. Leaning forward he pecked the baseball player on the lips. The older one was first surprised but then he was smiling again and gladly returned the kiss.

The laid like that in each other embrace for a few more minutes until the Vongola boss began shivering in cold. The sweat on his back had evaporated and now the chill of the room made itself known.

"Hey Tsuna how does a shower sound?" Yamamoto asked as he got up from the bed and walked towards the other side where the brunette was slowly falling asleep.

"It sounds wonderfull." Trying to get of the bed himself the younger boy quickly discovered that his legs refused to carry him as he fell forward. Luckily for him his rain-guardian was there to catch him and carry him bridal style to the bathroom.

"Maybe we should take a bath..."

* * *

><p>So what did you think of the lemon? Was it up to your expectations andor standards? Please leave a REVIEW and tell me how I did ^^

On a side note: I think this is the longest lemon scene I've written up until now...

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


End file.
